Wheelchairs, Capes and the Like
by Winterrrrr
Summary: Ten exactly-hundred word drabbles starring the Tsurugi brothers, moments of their sibling relationship. Themes include wheelchairs, capes, promises etc. Complete.


**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO and its characters belong to Level 5. Not me. Unfortunately.**

**Warnings: Fluffy Tsurugi brothers.**

**A/N: Writing at midnight in camp is better than I thought. I realized I didn't write anything about the Tsurugi brothers (I happen to be obsessed with the older Tsurugi) and this happened. Here are ten exactly-hundred word drabbles of our favourite GO striker and his sibling. Sit back, enjoy, and review.**

**1. Wheelchair**

Yuuichi looked forward to four o'clock the most. Four o'clock every day – Monday to Sunday without fail. It was thirty minutes after school was over for most junior high schoolers and the time when Kyousuke came over, sat next to his bed and talked with him for a while, before unfolding his wheelchair, helping him into it and taking him out to the hospital gardens for a walk. However, a month into Raimon Junior High, his daily wheelchair trip was changed to five thirty to make time for proper soccer practice.

Yuuichi couldn't be more proud of his little brother.

**2. Ball**

It was a common occurrence, that when Tsurugi took his disabled (disabled because of him) brother for his daily trip down the hospital gardens, that the particular group of children that liked to play soccer miskick the black-and-white sphere, causing it to roll away towards the wrong direction.

Every time the ball stops at the brothers' feet (the older's raised slightly from the ground, resting on the built-in pieces of plastic), Tsurugi would kick it back to the children, but never without a pang of guilt, because his brother would never get to enjoy soccer like those children - like him.

**3. Spikes**

Tsurugi liked his wrist guards.

Red – the colour of anger, aggression … love. The spikes for hostility, pain… self-defense. White for bleakness, sorrow… innocence; it stood for a loving little brother who would sacrifice anything for his older sibling and the heartless, cruel bastard who was intent on destroying soccer dreams for the Fifth Sector - his sarcastic, cold façade. . Those wrist guards helped remind him of his dual-personality.

Tsurugi didn't know, but Yuuichi's heart broke a little every time he saw those wrist guards. It pained him that his brother had an identity crisis because of… for him.

**4. Cape**

Yuuichi found Kyousuke's various little quirks both amusing and somewhat endearing.

An avid fan of the legendary Gouenji Shuuya, Kyousuke has spiked up his hair in a style not unlike the flame striker. Kyousuke also turned up the collar of his soccer jersey just like Gouenji-san did.

Yuuichi did not fail to notice Kyousuke's hidden admiration for Midorikawa Ryuuji, hence the awkward, slightly curled ponytail sticking out from the back of his head.

And he knew Kyousuke harboured a secret obsession for the world-famous strategist Kidou Yuuto.

It definitely explained the purple gakuen Kyousuke insisted on wearing like a cape.

**5. Therapy**

Sometimes, when Kyousuke went to visit Yuuichi, he would find him in the physical therapy room, practicing walking on the little track with railings on either side of it, his over-patronizing physician close behind him as he took painful steps until he collapsed, barely caught by the physician.

Yuuichi wished Kyousuke would stop blaming himself on the accident. His little brother didn't know, but every time guilt and regret dimmed Kyousuke's sharp amber eyes, pain twisted at his own heart.

It hurt him that his beloved little brother tortured himself over him.

It hurt him that he was so weak.

**6. Crying**

Tsurugi has never seen his older brother cry.

Not in their carefree childhood, when his parents spent more time on him than Yuuichi (most older brothers would have been jealous and cried and threw tantrums).

Not on that fateful day when he fell from the tree and permanently broke Yuuichi's legs, destroying all aspirations of becoming a footballer (any other normal ten-year-old would have bawled in agony).

Not when each physical therapy session ended in excruciating pain.

That was why, when Yuuichi's tears finally fell, Tsurugi picked up his Raimon jersey and stepped onto the field to play real soccer.

**7. Words**

Yuuichi did not think that anyone else has noticed, but Kyousuke was actually a two-faced person.

With his Raimon teammates, Kyousuke was cool, sarcastic, and somewhat rough yet oddly caring.

With him – Yuuichi – however, Kyousuke was almost a completely different person. He was an empathic, patient listener; a kind, understanding sibling; a passionate conversationalist who showed his enthusiasm in his own unique way that not many really understood.

Even his words were less harsh and straightforward.

It warmed Yuuichi that he – Kyousuke's handicapped older brother – would stay as Kyousuke's beloved sibling, as Yuuichi knew Kyousuke would stay as his. Forever.

**8. Help**

"It's stuck in the tree!"

"What are we going to do?"

"We should climb up and get it!"

Tsurugi's head snapped towards the group of children crowded around a tree, staring up at a soccer ball lodged in the high branches. He quickly walked towards them, dropping the ball he was holding. "Stay there," Tsurugi ordered, kicking his own ball. His aim was true and knocked the children's ball safely down from the branches.

"Thank you!"

Tsurugi just shrugged and walked off. But deep down, he knew he would do anything to prevent a replay of Yuuichi's accident. Absolutely anything.

**9. Time**

This is Tsurugi Kyousuke's composition in elementary school.

_Once upon a time, there was a very kind Nii-san and an Otouto._

_ One day, Nii-san and Otouto decided to go and play ball together. They played the whole day away. However, Otouto made a wrong kick, and their ball landed in a tree._

_ Otouto climbed up the tree to retrieve their toy, when the branch he stood on snapped._

_ Otouto fell._

_ Nii-san tried to catch him, but he was too small and was crushed under Otouto's weight._

_ It was how Otouto broke his Nii-san's legs, and he never recovered. The end._

**10. Promise**

"Kyousuke."

"Nii-san."

Yuuichi has never sounded so serious.

"Promise me."

Tsurugi's heart jolted at the fierce, yet firmly calm statement.

"Yes?"

"Promise me you'll play soccer for both of us."

"I promise, nii-san."

"Promise me you'll enjoy soccer for both of us."

"I promise, nii-san."

"Promise me you'll love soccer for both of us."

"I promise, nii-san."

There was a moment of silence.

"Kyousuke. I want you to make one more promise."

"Yes, nii-san?"

"Don't ever, _ever_, feel guilty. It's not your fault. I chose to save you because you are my brother and I love you."

"I promise, nii-san."

**A/N: The camp WiFi sucks. This fic has been finished for a few days and yet there is no WiFi for me to upload it. Anyways. Reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated. See you all next time.**


End file.
